The vinyl chloride resin used as the thermoplastic resin has excellent chemical resistance, impact resistance, and weatherability, and is cheap, and is therefore widely used as a high-value common resin material.
A stabilizer is generally used in the vinyl chloride resin. The stabilizer for the vinyl chloride resin is mostly lead stabilizer today, but issues exist in operating environment or operability. In particular, in the field of a hard vinyl chloride resin composition without a foaming agent (also referred to as “non-foaming vinyl chloride resin composition” hereinafter), such as in the applications of a vinyl chloride resin tube for cleaning water and a vinyl chloride resin tube for waste water, the use of a lead stabilizer is prohibited or has limited use.
Therefore, an organic tin stabilizer or a compound containing a metal such as calcium, zinc, or barium (such as a metal soap stabilizer) having few issues in operating environment or operability is used to replace the lead stabilizer. However, in recent years, the usage of the organic tin stabilizer has also been unfavorable, and a calcium-containing compound (Ca stabilizer), a zinc-containing compound (Zn stabilizer), and a calcium and zinc-containing compound (Ca—Zn stabilizer) have been extensively used.
For instance, patent literature 1 discloses a vinyl chloride resin composition in which a Ca—Zn stabilizer is used.